theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Ellis
Frank Ellis was portrayed by Kanin Howell, formerly by Larry Bagby. Biography Frank Ellis was a smooth talking conman and forger. In 2008, Jack Abbott and Adam Newman hired Frank to forge Victor Newman's diary. Forger extraordinaire Frank met a lady named Crystal. Unfortunately, she was a lady hired by Jack to snag Frank's room key. Later, when Frank called Jack and demanded his money, Abbott told him to meet on the patio at Crimson Lights. While Frank was there, Jack snuck into his room, found the tape recording with his voice and erased it. Adam showed up at Crimson Lights and rant into Frank who was fuming that Jack stood him up and threatened to go to the tabloids to expose the diary fraud they were perpetrating. Adam called Jack who told him there was a brown jacket hanging on the back of a chair — the money was in the inside pocket. Adam checked and sure enough, it was there. Frank was very nervous that he had never seen Jack face to face and told Adam something was up. With the second payment concluding their business, Adam accompanied Frank back to his room to get the tape which they discovered had been erased. Adam asked Frank how much he knew about surveillance equipment. Victor told Ashley Abbott that Adam Newman refused to cooperate with him so it was still Adam’s word against Frank’s. Adam tells them the same story about how he found Victor's diary in the trash. He said he met Frank at a job interview and they had coffee together. He said Frank said he was an investment banker. Heather Stevens said that Frank claimed that Adam hired him. Adam asked her to give him a break, Frank was a three time loser looking at some serious prison time. District Attorney Dennis Elroy told Adam that the details of Ellis’ statement were very convincing. Adam thought maybe Victor hired Frank in jail and then everyone would win but him. Victoria Newman and JT Hellstrom visited Victor. They said they heard about Frank’s confession. They asked when he thought he could get out of there. Victoria thought he should be released today. He said Heather had the confession. Victoria said she was worried that Heather could be in on this with Adam. She was worried that Heather could destroy the confession in order to protect Adam. Victor told Victoria that Frank’s confession might not hold up in court. JT told him Paul Williams was on this. Victoria asked when they were going to tell her about all this. JT said he just did. Victor said that if he could trust anyone with this it would be Paul. JT agreed saying Paul would do the right thing. They worried about how Heather would manage to put the person she loved in jail though. Victor asked Victoria and JT not to tell anyone about Frank’s confession because he had a plan. JT told him they would do whatever he needed. Victor said he intended to be home for Christmas. Victoria agreed to keep this quiet and told Victor she would see him tomorrow as he left to go back to his cell. Out in the hallway Victor bumped into Jack and Victor told Jack his time was running out. Jack smirked saying "This coming from a man in jail for murder". When Adam left, Dennis told Heather he wanted Gil Wallace brought in on Frank’s confession. Frank went to prison. Frank tricked Adam into coming to the jail. Victor was there to greet his wayward son and gave Adam the opportunity to expose Jack's involvement in the forgery, which would ruin Jack once and for all. Adam declined. Paul also encouraged Adam to come clean on the scheme for Heather's sake, but Adam still remained mum. In 2010, while in jail, Nicholas Newman was attacked with a hypodermic needle by Adam’s former cohort, Frank, which led to Nick being allowed out on bail for his own safety. Heather interrupted a conversation between Chance Chancellor and Chloe Mitchell to discuss whether Frank was paid to attack Nick, thus getting Nick released. The District Attorney wanted Heather to investigate, so she asked Chance to accompany her to the jail to question Ellis. Chloe was not pleased. Heather and Chance visited Frank in jail, saying they might cut him a deal if he admitted he was paid to rough up Nick. Frank said he had nothing on the Newmans, but knew plenty about Brent Riggs calling Chance, planting drugs on him and turning up dead. "How do you know about all that?" asked a stunned Chance. "He's bluffing," said Heather. Frank said he would spill the rest if they got him out of jail. Heather and Chance went to Crimson Lights to discuss Frank's claims. Chance asked Heather to discuss making a deal with Frank with the DA. Chance got a call informing him that Frank was en route to a “Club Med” prison. Ronan got a call and told everyone that Frank had just escaped custody while en route to the Club Med prison. Chance and Heather opined that this was the second hoodlum about to spill something big who had escaped police custody while being transferred. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Needs Photo Category:2000s